Simpliciter Perfectum
by AruBell
Summary: Porque el contraste entre sus cuerpos danzantes era el mismo que el de su visión abstracta; y sólo un roce entre pieles angelicales bastó para que el delirio se adueñara de sus pensamientos, llevándolos a un submundo misántropo. / —Recuérdalo siempre: el destino es un absurdo cuando se trata de tomar tus propias decisiones. / SasuIno & SaiSaku / AU.
1. September

_**Aclaración:**_ _Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría. Créditos al creador(a) por la imagen de portada._

 ** _Advertencia del fic:_** _Universo_ _alternativo - Podría contener personalidades OOC - R18+ - Narración en primera y tercera persona._

 ** _Advertencia del capítulo:_** _Salto temporal._

 ** _Pareja protagónica:_** _SasuIno y SaiSaku_

 ** _Parejas secundarias:_** _SaiIno_ _, SasuSaku_

 ** _Canción:_** _Showbiz (Muse)_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Porque el_ _contraste entre sus cuerpos danzantes era el mismo que el de su visión abstracta; y sólo un roce entre pieles angelicales bastó para que el delirio se adueñara de sus pensamientos, llevándolos a un submundo misántropo. / —Recuérdalo siempre: el destino es un absurdo cuando se trata de tomar tus propias decisiones._

 _._

 _._

 ** _SIMPLICITER PERFECTUM_**

 ** _Por: Zaphyr Bell_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"No hay perfección humana_

 _En un universo inconstante..."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Preludio_**

 ** _»September«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"El erotismo suele verse abordado en combinación con la libido; connota y denota lo relacionado con la sexualidad, tanto en relación al mero acto sexual de desarrollo carnal como a sus proyecciones. Guarda relación con el amor, sin embargo, existe una especie de oposición entre el amor erótico respecto al amor que se considera marcado por el romanticismo, ya que el amor se considera a aquel que tiene que ver con los sentimientos, con lo profundo del alma, lo que va más allá del mero aspecto físico."

Puedo recordar aquellas palabras con exactitud y analizarlas con detenimiento, pero no puedo encontrar un verdadero significado para ellas. Esa rubia las pronunciaba con tanta avidez que, podría haber jurado que trataba de confundirme; de alguna forma lo hizo, pues yo caí en sus redes cual araña con tan sólo pronunciar esa profesional explicación, mientras ella solamente sonreía modesta.

 _«—He controlado mis sentimientos por demasiado tiempo.»_

Me dije a mí mismo cuando entablé la primera conversación con ella, en la cual me preguntó por la chica de cabello rosa que se hallaba a mi lado. Aún recuerdo su níveo rostro acentuado con una expectante mirada, pero sin mostrar nada más allá. Parecía ser una muñeca de porcelana con hebras de color rubio platinado como cabello; una muñeca sin rastro de emoción alguna o siquiera algún gesto que denotara el más mínimo interés. Monótona, vacía, sin vida.

Ino Yamanaka.

Esa mujer me dijo su nombre y sacudió su largo cabello con una de sus inmaculadas manos; seguía sin haber rastro alguno de emoción en sus facciones y eso era algo que me intrigaba. Nunca he sido un hombre que se interese por lo que el prójimo pueda ofrecer, pero sin duda aquella rubia iba más allá del entendimiento humano y de mi propio interés. No me ofreció nada ni pretendió continuar con la conversación, sólo me articuló una oración:

 _«—Mi vida es una oleada artística. Soy bailarina...»_

Esa frase me dejó petrificado, no por el hecho de que una mujer como ella se dedicara a bailar, sino por el golpe de gracia benigno que me llegó justo en el momento preciso. Yo buscaba una bailarina. Alguien que se moviera grácil en el escenario y contorneara el cuerpo al compás de cualquier melodía; una mujer que se sintiera libre al ejecutar una danza que embriagara las pupilas del espectador; una bailarina que disfrutara de sus trabajos artísticos. Ino Yamanaka era esa bailarina.

Tal como ella lo dijo. Era una oleada, no sólo artística, sino profesional, liberal y pasional. Aquella figura retrataba a la perfección lo que quería decir y, no hacían falta las palabras para expresar sus dudas e inquietudes; un sólo movimiento de sus manos lo decía todo; a su vez, un simple meneo de caderas relataba sus sentimientos, sus deseos y mostraba sus aptitudes. Porque aprendí a hablar el lenguaje corporal, a sentirlo, a vivirlo gracias a ella.

 _«—Las personas como tú suelen actuar bajo influencias, sin confiar en sus propias decisiones... Al igual que nosotros, llevan su vida al borde de la locura, pero con una diferencia: el hábito.»_

Sus palabras eran tan verídicas que me costó trabajo aceptar que tenía razón. Porque yo tenía una relación sentimental con Sakura bajo la influencia de nuestro mejor amigo, Naruto; en un momento desesperado de mi vida, tomé la decisión de aceptar sus insistentes propuestas de formalizar un vínculo que incluyera el romance, no por voluntad propia, sino para complacerlo a _él._

Naruto estaba al borde de la muerte, en un estado de coma profundo. Su deseo siempre fue ver a Sakura feliz, aún estando enamorado de ella. Sabía que ella guardaba sentimientos hacia mí, sin embargo, su optimismo nunca decayó a pesar de no ser correspondido. Al contrario, él siempre me pidió que aceptase los sentimientos de ella, que le diera por lo menos una mínima oportunidad, para que fuera feliz; yo nunca lo hice, pues no permitiría que nadie más fuera feliz a costa de mi propio sacrificio. Yo no amaba a Sakura, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré.

Cuando me enteré de que mi mejor amigo había sufrido un traumatismo cráneo encefálico a causa de un accidente automovilístico, mi ego se derrumbó, dejándome a la intemperie de un mundo amargamente injusto. Naruto no merecía estar postrado en una cama, sufriendo internamente, dentro del limbo que intermediaba la vida y la muerte; en estado vegetativo, con muchos sueños sin cumplir. Me sentí un completo estúpido y de alguna manera, culpable de su estado, por lo que intenté cumplir uno de sus deseos:

Me convertí en el novio de Sakura.

Ella no sabe que fue por mera culpabilidad, tampoco sabe que lo único que siento por ella es respeto y nada más. Ni siquiera puedo decir que la considero mi amiga. Ella es amiga de Naruto y yo también lo soy, sin embargo, entre nosotros no existió nada antes del fiasco al que llamamos noviazgo y dudo que algún día eso cambie.

Existen los buenos y malos hábitos, y, tomar a Sakura de la mano se ha convertido en uno malo. No me gusta el contacto de su piel contra la mía, no me genera nada salvo las inmensas ganas de soltarla, especialmente cuando está presente Ino Yamanaka, la bailarina que necesito para realizar mi trabajo como fotógrafo.

 _«—Dime, Sasuke, ¿eres capaz de tomar decisiones por tu cuenta, o sólo eres una marioneta a la que manipulan a su antojo?»_

El eco de su chillona voz resuena como un huracán en mi cerebro. Detesto que los demás me hagan saber lo patético que soy y el tiempo que lo he sido; esa mujer se ha encargado de abrirme los ojos y exponer mi vista hacia un mundo mediocre y lleno de exordios que conducen a la auto destrucción, con personas retraídas y cruelmente egoístas que luchan cual cavernícolas por una pizca de poder. Ino me enseñó que el valor de la vida es relativamente bajo a los ojos ajenos, pero increíblemente alta en un ámbito pancista.

Y no me importa ser una persona miserable, porque si ella me instruye hacia la verdadera realidad, no me hará falta nada más.

[...]

* * *

—No sé porqué tenemos que ir —se quejó cruzándose de brazos—, ninguno de los dos es aficionado al arte.

—Y yo no sé cómo puedes decir eso, Sakura —contrarió su acompañante sin mucho interés—. La fotografía es un tipo de arte, al igual que el modelaje.

Una tarde de Septiembre, a dos meses de haber iniciado su relación, Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían a la exposición de arte contemporáneo más exitoso de la ciudad, a la que el tío de Sasuke, Madara Uchiha, los había invitado cordialmente, puesto que era él el anfitrión de la misma.

El ocaso estaba por llegar cuando la pareja llegó al lugar sin ánimos de socializar con nadie, pero debían hacerlo, ya que Madara hubo dicho que probablemente se presentarían oportunidades laborales tanto para Sasuke como para su novia, así que era esa la única razón por la que él asistió y ella le acompañó.

Saludaron cordialmente al anfitrión de la exposición y familiar de Sasuke, quien los guió por un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde se presentaban las más exquisitas obras artísticas creadas sobre lienzos y enmarcadas en cuadros sumamente costosos. No obstante, Sakura de nuevo observó al tío de Sasuke mirarla directamente sin tapujos ni vergüenza, de una manera tan perturbadora que podría haber jurado que le haría daño. Desechó iinmediatamete aquel pensamiento insano. Madara era el tío de su novio, no tenía porqué hacerle ningún daño.

Caminaron tomados del brazo durante un tiempo, examinando las obras con innecesario detenimiento. Francamente no tenían conocimiento alguno sobre las pinturas al óleo ni mucho menos sobre el concepto abstracto y surrealista; sí, algo habían aprendido de sus clases en la academia, pero nunca le prestaron demasiada atención a explicaciones que ningún sentido tenían para ellos. Sasuke resopló molesto y se soltó con sutileza del brazo de Sakura, alegando que necesitaba respirar algo más que el olor nauseabundo a pintura. Sakura no lo siguió, estaba tan ensimismada en una pintura que no le prestó atención a su novio.

La obra era tan extraña que le intrigaba y le provocaba un escalofrío involuntario. Se frotó ambos brazos descubiertos debido al vestido sin mangas de color rojo, que también le dificultaba el paso gracias a que este le llegaba a los tobillos.

Un hombre desnudo, con la cabeza hacia arriba, siendo jalado de ambas manos hacia direcciones opuestas; del lado izquierdo era sujetado por otro hombre desnudo, tan delgado que las costillas eran visibles, con la cabeza gacha y múltiples heridas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo; en la espalda tenía tatuado un símbolo semejante a un infinito rodeado de sangre, mientras que su largo cabello negro le cubría totalmente la mirada; del lado derecho, estaba sujeto por una especie de minotauro, pero a éste le faltaba un cuerno y estaba obeso en demasía: su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y sólo miraba hacia el horizonte, pero con los ojos tan negros como el fondo de la misma pintura.

Por alguna razón, esa escalofriante pintura le recordó a su amigo Naruto. Desde hacía ya dos meses había caído en estado de coma, deteniendo su vida en un instante quedándose en medio del limbo. Un lugar fuera del espacio-tiempo en el que caían todas las almas sin un rumbo fijo. Esas almas eran fuertemente sostenidas por la vida y la muerte, dejando a la persona sin inclinación alguna. Seguramente Naruto pasaba por la misma situación: era fieramente arrastrado hacia la muerte, con la vida impidiéndole caer completamente, aferrándolo fielmente con todos sus recursos.

—"S.S" —murmuró al ver la firma del artista—, debe ser todo un maniático.

—No deberías ser tan prejuiciosa —se exaltó al escuchar en su oído una profunda voz—. Mucho menos si sólo observas una pintura.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre de porte estoico, expresión monótona en el rostro y con la mirada puesta en la misma pintura. Sakura observó por un momento sus azabaches cabellos lacios, que caían gráciles sobre su frente sin obstruir su mirada; bajó unos cuantos centímetros hasta dar con la intensa mirada que desprendían sus ojos aceitunados, sin brillo alguno; su nariz respingada que parecía olfatear el perfume que ella desprendía; y por último, sus gruesos labios en una línea recta, sin emitir sonrisa alguna pero tampoco ninguna mueca. Su blanquecino rostro era de total monotonía.

—Sai Shimura —extendió su varonil mano—, el maniático de que hablabas.

Sakura agrandó los ojos al verlo esbozar una sonrisa que pintaba de lo más falsa. Estaba casi segura de que estaba enojado debido a que ella se expresó de esa manera hacia él, por lo que no dudó un instante en responder al saludo y estrechar su mano a la de él, estirando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

Empero, se dio cuenta de que la mano del artista estaba helada, bastante a su gusto; además, el aura que éste desprendía no ayudaba en nada. Era como estrechar la mano de un cadáver en pleno funeral, un contacto esporádico que le traspasaba la temperatura corporal a su propia mano y le emanaba una sensación de incomodidad, de intriga... De depresión.

Para su suerte, el contacto duró menos de lo que esperaba. Recogió su mano lentamente y, la tentó con la otra de manera discreta, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, el frío de la mano masculina le había helado la muñeca a ella. Tragó saliva para posteriormente girarse ede nuevo hacia la obra del artista, pero, ahora sentía su espalda ser clavada de manera tortuosa por la afilada mirada de él. Parecía ser que la escudriñaba a máximo detalle, como si se tratara de un cuadro pintoresco.

—Hoy en día los nacimientos son más propensos que las muertes —pronunció él. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, incrédula—. Y los artistas se interesan más en la nueva vida que en la muerte, porque para aprender sobre ella, es necesario entenderla hasta el más profundo detalle, experimentar y manipularla —se posicionó a un lado de ella—. Muchos de esos artistas le temen al solo concepto relacionado con la vida misma, es por ello que tienden a fracasar.

—No sabía...

—He plasmado el concepto de la vida y la muerte —explicó sin un ápice de emoción—. Retratando a la persona en un dilema monumental que se relaciona entre una vida llena de prejuicios, mentiras y una rutina indeseable —señaló al hombre esquelético de la pintura—, y una muerte alegórica que incluye la hipocresía del vivo, la culpabilidad y el anhelo por ir más allá de un cielo, un infierno o una realidad simulada. Todos los corderos incapaces de ver más allá de la vida misma sufren de ese miedo pomposo hacia la muerte.

Era increíble la explanación de ideas que se juntaron en el cerebro de Sakura. Ese artista iba un paso alejado de ella, pero no estaba segura si era atrasado u adelantado. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo lejos de él, no le gustaba para nada la sensación sofocante que le provocaba.

—¿Qué te parece?

Antes de que diera el primer paso, la áspera voz del artista la detuvo. Indirectamente, la estaba invitando a quedarse más tiempo.

Y ella no sabía cómo responder a una cuestión que abarcaba tantos conceptos.

Septiembre sería el mes que marcaría su vida.

 ** _Controlling my feelings for too long / Controlando mis sentimientos por demasiado tiempo._**

 **Continuará..**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ok, ok... Bell jura que esta será el último fic que publica (bueno, no). Es que el bichito SasuIno y SaiSaku rondaba por su cabeza, diciéndole que publicara YA algo centrado en ellos.

Sé que el fandom SasuIno es bastante pequeño y el fandom SaiSaku lo es más (de hecho, no he visto nada reciente de algún fan), es por eso que me decidí a hacer algo de estas dos lindas parejas, para no dejar morir al fandom.

Y como verán, eso de escribir sobre Sasuke e Ino no me fue nada fácil debido a que sus personalidades me son las más difíciles de escribir. Espero que con el tiempo me acople mejor a esta pareja y pueda escribirla como se debe.

Si les gustó, o tienen algo que decir, no duden en escribirme un bonito comentario ahí abajo ⬇⬇ y expresarse. Me encantaría saber que aún quedamos fans de ambas parejas.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Consciousness

**Advertencia del fic:** Universo alternativo | Narración en primera y tercera persona | Contenido OoC | R18+  
 **Advertencia del capítulo:** Salto temporal  
 **Lírica utilizada:** Canción Showbiz - Grupo Muse  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto All rights reserved  
Simpliciter Perfectum 2017 © Hanny Bell

.

.

 _"No hay nada más cercano a la perfección..._

 _Que la propia razón."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo uno._**

 ** _»Consciousness«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sakura._**

No me queda duda de que, existe una fina línea imaginaria entre la tolerancia y el rencor. Una línea que puede ser traspasada cuantas veces sean necesarias para darte cuenta de que algo está mal en ti y en tus absurdas decisiones. Y no sólo eso, sino que también arrastras a las demás personas en tu círculo vicioso, haciéndolas caer en el abismo de la soledad que a ti te consume.

Sasuke siempre fue un hombre reservado de escasas amistades y poco interés en socializar con ajenos; alguien al que no le importaban las opiniones de los demás y tan directo, que hería con una simple descripción. Sin embargo, aquel hombre se fue difuminando poco a poco desde aquel fatídico día.

El accidente de Naruto y su inevitable caída a estado vegetativo.

Recuerdo a la perfección cada una de las arrugas que se formaron en su perfecta sien cuando recibió la noticia. Incluso más que mi propia expresión.

Ese día lloró en silencio, sin derramar una sola lágrima y escondiendo su dolor tras la fachada de «hombre fuerte», esa que nos intimidaba a Naruto y a mí. Él más que nadie sufrió por el deplorable estado de su mejor amigo... El único amigo verdadero que tenía. Porque claro, yo era consciente de que a mí ni siquiera podía etiquetarme como su amiga. Y tampoco estaba segura de que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con él.

Y ahora, sé que él me guarda rencor por la casi nula relación que establecemos frente a la sociedad y que, por algún motivo, Sasuke se resiste a dar por terminada. Y en algunas ocasiones, yo llego a compartir su decisión; tal vez porque no quiero quedarme sola, sin nadie alrededor que me acompañe como él lo hace, a pesar de sus descontentos tratos y humillantes conversaciones, que de una u otra manera, nos hieren a ambos.

 _«—Entonces, ¿qué te ata a él?»_

La solemne pregunta de aquel pintor de apellido Shimura me mantuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos. Quería decirle que era amor lo que sentía hacia Sasuke, pero eso sería una vil mentira que pronto descubriría. Sai me dijo un día que lo peor que alguien puede hacer, es mentirse a sí mismo, pintando una felicidad inexistente que hería aún más. Era por eso que me negaba a mentirle a él, mentirle a Sasuke y sobre todo, mentirme a mí misma.

 ** _Forcing our darkest souls to unfold / Obligando a nuestras almas más oscuras a desplegarse_**

Siempre supe que había algo extraño en la propuesta de noviazgo de Sasuke. Él nunca sintió afecto hacia mí y yo siempre lo supe, pero de algún modo, mi obsesión hacia él me cegó de esperanzas; aunque fuera una mínima esperanza de que quisiera intentar algo conmigo por que en realidad sí sentía un mínimo afecto hacia lo que fuera de mi persona.

 _«—muchas personas se vuelven ciegas con el paso del tiempo... Otras simplemente se ciegan a sí mismas si no les llega el tiempo._ _»_

Su áspera voz, acompañada de la melodía de fondo que producía el eco de la inmensa ciudad, resonaban potentes no sólo en mi psique, sino que también en mi letargo y orgullo que me impedían abrir los ojos ante la realidad; y además de eso me herían de sobremanera, dando directo a mi rosario de simetrías que siempre creé dentro de mi alma y de mi vida, en donde creía amar a Sasuke. Ahora, Sai me ha mostrado la sarta de desatinos que el mundo me ha brindado y a los cuales yo me he apegado con tanto ahínco.

Tenía una venda enorme en los ojos.

Me arrepiento de haber vivido una mentira desde mi nacimiento.

Desde aquel día en que supe que me llamaba Sakura Haruno, supe que mi vida sería conducida a un submundo abismal que me llenaría de miedos y sensaciones secundarias que los mismos miedos causarían; una de ellas fue la frustración. Una frustración que la obsesión hacia Sasuke en mi niñez provocaría; una frustración que mis padres provocarían al ser fieles seguidores de un Dios en el que nunca he creído y culparme de mis fracasos no sólo como mujer, sino como religiosa que deshonra a su Dios[1] al tener una profesión tan baja como lo es el modelaje, la cual exhibe mi cuerpo como una "ramera" a sus propias palabras.

Pero si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, es de habérmelo topado aquel día de septiembre. Sai es la persona que se ha encargado de abrirme paso a mi propio mundo y levantarme del suelo en el cual caminaba de rodillas, con la vista gacha al suelo debido al miedo que me provocaba la libertad y la fría bruma de reacciones que me regalaban las personas a mi alrededor. Una de ellas, Sasuke Uchiha.

 _«—Tu destino es inexistente ante tu cordura y tus acciones ante la pasión... Recuérdalo siempre: el destino es un absurdo cuando se trata de tomar tus propias decisiones._ _»_

Siempre creí que él era un pintor retrógrado y sociópata que se alimentaba del dinero de sus exquisitas y extravagantes obras de arte, sin darse cuenta de lo que los cavernícolas hablaban a sus espaldas. Yo era una de esas cavernícolas. Sin embargo, ahora únicamente lo veo como "él", sin adherir algún adjetivo que lo describa como es, por que francamente no hay alguno que lo califique y nunca lo habrá.

Él era Sai... Simplemente Sai.

[...]

* * *

.

 **•1•**

Sasuke salió de la galería de arte sin siquiera echar un vistazo por sobre su hombro hacia atrás. No le importaba que su novia Sakura siguiera adentro con una cantidad considerable de desconocidos, ni mucho menos que se encargara de seguirle o no el paso. Lo único que necesitaba era aspirar algo de aire fresco después de haber visto tantas pinturas al óleo que la gente decía, eran "arte". Definitivamente, nunca comprendería un concepto tan retraído como ese.

Bajó los diez escalones que conducían hacia la acera del edificio y comenzó a caminar con pereza hacia la izquierda, sin saber realmente a dónde quería ir o en dónde quería terminar parado; lo único que persistía en su mente era que había sido una tontería asistir a esa exposición de arte, a la que se esperanzaba débilmente para encontrar una persona que quisiese trabajar para él en su proyecto de mostrarle a muchos, lo importante que era la fotografía en relación a la música y lo que ésta producía en el cuerpo humano.

Algo tan simple que se volvía realmente complicado a oídos ajenos.

Por que simplemente no tenía sentido. En la actualidad, las personas únicamente vivían y obraban para sí mismas, sin prestar atención a su entorno alrededor ni mucho menos el puente fuertemente construido entre la causa-efecto de sus mentes maquinadas; eran tan egoístas que no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo guiadas a la autodestrucción y la mediocridad; con un alma materializada entre la multitud de escombros a los que muchos llamaban "vocaciones" y el cuerpo robotizado entre las leyes que imponían los de alto _status_ social y poder en la política.

—La única que se expresa como realmente quiere...

Sus oídos captaron un par de voces a lo lejos y, les hubiera restado importancia de no haber sido por captar con su vista, la muchedumbre de personas que se encontraban reunidas en una de las esquinas del imponente edificio, ocultándole un espectáculo que prontamente causó una curiosidad impropia de él. Y no fueron los vitoreos ni los sobreactuados silbidos que varios causaban, lo que causó su intriga; sino la melodía armoniosa e inverosímil que provenía del centro.

 _Una mujer, seguramente._

Pensó para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al montón de gente. La idea de que fuese una chica la que producía tan exquisitas notas musicales no le emocionaba del todo, y no era porque fuese un machista retrógrado ni mucho menos que le guardara fidelidad a su actual pareja; más bien, el contraste que él tenía con el sexo opuesto era repelente a los aspectos positivos en su vida laboral. La experiencia en algún par de ocasiones le habían hecho tener aquella burda idea.

—Ella es la mejor —a medida que se acercaba, escuchaba más y más halagos.

—Lo sé... Ella es un ángel caído del cielo que está en este mundo para deleitarnos a nosotros los mortales.

Las palabras que la gente emitía para describir a esa persona eran un tanto rebuscadas. Era un hecho que aquella fémina no estaba ni cerca de ser comparada con alguien importante, mucho menos con un ser divino. Ahora el instinto curioso de Sasuke floreció con mayor frenesí, y, él como todo buen buscador de talento, quiso comprobar con sus propios ojos lo «magnífico» que la desconocida producía al tocar un instrumento por demás exótico.

Porque, ahora que estaba más cerca, se dio cuenta de que tocaba el violín.

—Ino Yamanaka, maestra en el arte de la música y danza.

Esa fue la respuesta que recibió cuando se atrevió a preguntar a un hombre que no le despegaba la vista de encima. Entonces se sorprendió. Ino Yamanaka era famosa a nivel internacional gracias a sus excéntricas melodías tocadas con su más fiel compañero, el violín; además de sus increíblemente mundanos pasos de baile, ejecutados hasta con las piezas más simples de su repertorio musical.

Sasuke no podía creer que se tratara de esa «Ino Yamanaka» ni mucho menos, que estuviera a unos pasos de conocerla en persona. Esa mujer era conocida por su misteriosa personalidad y sus repentinas acciones con su público: un día podía dar un concierto en cualquier arena o teatro, mientras que al otro simplemente le apetecía ponerse en medio de la acera, sacar su preciado instrumento y tocarlo como si no hubiera mañana. En definitiva, Sasuke moría internamente por conocer a una artista de la talla de esa rubia.

Y lo hizo. Fijó su vista en las esbeltas piernas de la chica, ascendiendo lentamente por sus redondas y anchas caderas, su estrecha cintura siendo adornada por un sensual ombligo, sus senos de perfecto tamaño y finalmente su rostro de porcelana. Oh, sí. Ese encantador y acicalado rostro que parecía estar tallado por esos escultores renacentistas del siglo XV.

También estaban las gloriosas y singulares notas musicales que producía con ese instrumento, al igual que la coqueta danza que seducía traviesa las pupilas ajenas, con los movimientos meramente necesarios y satisfactorios que pudiera realizar. Sasuke nunca le había tomado la debida atención a ella y su genuino talento, sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro de que la quería a ella como su modelo, costara lo que costara.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, la gente se esparció hasta desaparecer, dejándolo incrédulo por un momento. ¿Acaso esa gente no deseaba tomarse una fotografía con ella, o siquiera pedirle un autógrafo? No quería darle más vueltas al espiral de sus conjeturas, por lo que se acercó con disimulo a ella, que ya se encontraba guardando el violín en su estuche, dispuesta a irse. Le miró la espalda por un momento, hasta que se dispuso a tentarle el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Eres Ino Yamanaka?

Aquella pregunta había sonado un tanto torpe, pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna otra palabra para abrir una posible conversación con ella. Sin contar con su aletargado sentido del tacto hacia las personas y su «generosa» personalidad distante y retraída.

—Así me conocen todos —la rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros—. ¿Con quién tengo la oportunidad de entablar una misteriosa conversación, que terminará en una propuesta laboral?

—¿C-cómo...?

Ella sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza; posteriormente se colgó el estuche al hombro y se dio media vuelta para encararlo.

—Las personas como tú son tan predecibles, que ni siquiera hizo falta mirarte para deducir porqué te acercaste.

Relativamente se quedó en silencio, asimilando las palabras dichas por la Yamanaka. ¿Él era una persona predecible? Empezaba a creer que lo era, comenzando por su monótona rutina diaria hasta la prescindible relación con sus allegados.

—Sasuke Uchiha —de su cartera sacó una tarjeta con su información básica y se la dio.

 _ **Forcing our darknest souls to unfold / Obligando a nuestras almas más oscuras a desplegarse**_

—Te escucho.

Ella volvió a parlar, invitándolo a relatar una sarta de palabras convincentes para que aceptase su -casi demandante- oferta, en la que maquilló hábilmente los beneficios que ella, como bailarina y ahora músico, obtendría. Si Sasuke Uchiha era fielmente aceptado en cada oferta laboral, era por la manera de convencer a sus socios; no hacía falta nada más que unas cuantas palabras que llegaran al sentido de razón ajeno.

Sin embargo, con Ino fue totalmente diferente.

—Y más allá de un atractivo ingreso y excelentes utilidades a tu proyecto, ¿qué gano yo?

Uchiha frunció su ceño incrédulo e inocente. No era tonto, sabía que aquella rubia no había quedado totalmente convencida de la palabrería que le narró con bastante elocuencia y, el brillo en sus azulados ojos se lo decía. Un brillo sin igual que lo incitaba a ser honesto no sólo con ella, sino consigo mismo. No lo entendía, pero había algo en esa mujer que le causaba intriga... Mucha intriga.

—Las cosas y bienes materiales sólo son una superficialidad por la que debemos sobrevivir —Ino era mucho más que un rostro bonito con talento innato, sus palabras lo confirmaban—. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué gano yo, si acepto tu propuesta?

—¿Podrías ser más específica? —Inquirió, comenzando a fastidiarse.

Ella en cambio soltó una corta risa, mofándose de su posible puerilidad. Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde él miraba, meneando sutilmente las caderas; provocándolo como toda una bailarina y causando la ira en su interior. Empero, se detuvo tras haber dado un par de pasos y, dándole la espalda, lo miró por sobre su hombro.

—El día que estés dispuesto a ofrecerme algo más allá de un simple esquema de beneficios laborales, llámame —guiñó coquetamente un ojo—. Me encantará trabajar contigo... Sasuke Uchiha.

Dicho aquello, retomó su camino lentamente hasta perderse de la vista de Sasuke. Si ella quería algo más de lo material, él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, porque, un talento como aquel debía estar en su proyecto sin importar las consecuencias. No desaprovecharía una oportunidad tan singular y sugestiva como aquella. Lo que no sabía exactamente, era qué era eso que ella deseaba.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía un problema mayor: Ino se había ido sin pasarle su número telefónico.

 **—Continuará—**

 _[Diciembre 24, 2017]_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **[1]** Al hablar de Dios, no me refiero a uno en específico. Por si alguien se ha ofendido con este fragmento.

 **N/Adicional:** Ino Yamanaka está inspirada en la violinista, bailarina y actriz Lindsey Stirling.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Yo creí, de verdad creí que escribir SasuIno sería fácil... Resultó más difícil de lo que pensé. En fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo -algo tarde- para las hermosas fans de esta pareja (también para las fans del SaiSaku).

Agradezco infinitamente a todos sus favs, follows y reviews. Gracias a **Inochan-Uchiha, AS'Shadow, Alessannd Leto, Ino uchiha y hyuga, RocioFri, Hiyori Arakawa, Yukiji Yumemiro, Ana de Uchiha, Yui Sakamaki, purpleflowers10** e **Hibari-sempai.** Todos y cada uno de sus reviews son gratamente maravillosos. Me alegra que el inicio de este fic les gustara, porque va con todo mi cariño a ustedes. ❤

Si les gustó el capítulo o desean sugerirme algo, no duden en dejarme un bonito rw ahí abajo ⬇⬇

Y bueno, aprovechando este espacio quiero desearles a todos unas felices fiestas. Feliz Navidad y un muy próspero año 2018 les desea Hanny Bell. Coman y beban mucho, diviértanse y pasen excelente ésta época. Nosotros nos estaremos leyendo a partir de Enero. ❤

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
